Harms Way
by Rogue31
Summary: Veronica is in danger, Michael has one more obstacle to overcome, and Sara may be in deeper than she knows. Takes place after the last episode that has aired “End of the Tunnel”.
1. Chapter 1: Subsequent

Summary: Veronica is in danger, Michael has one more obstacle to overcome, and Sara may be in deeper than she knows. Post last episode "End of the Tunnel". My take on what will happen, despite seeing a trailer making it appear that they won't break out, in the next episode. 

Disclaimer: Now if I owned Prison Break you'd better believe there would not have been a long break in between season 1. Don't own, no profits made.

Author's Note: Like many people I cannot wait until the new episodes air so I just had to write a post "End of the Tunnel" fiction while I waited. Some of it might seem rushed but I don't have the time nor the skill to write a longer fiction in the short time left to get this fic going before the new eps air so…for new 'oc' needed characters I used the actors/actresses from the shows real last name to keep the oc's becoming my own.

Also a lot of things will happen 'off page' (like the film version of 'off camera') so please don't try to over analyze this and just enjoy. Thanks!

* * *

Harms Way  
Chapter 1: Subsequent

* * *

Veronica knelt behind the car, shocked and even more she was terrified. The man that would help her was just shot practically right in front of her and now her own life was in jeopardy. She had been so close at obtaining the proof she needed to save Lincoln and now another person was killed to silence the conspiracy.

"Veronica, I know you're out there," Agent Kellerman taunted looking around, gun still in hand he started moving towards her. Silently she crept towards the hood of the car. She'd only have one chance at this so she had to make sure she took advantage of it.

Agent Kellerman crept from the street to the sidewalk where she had just been, crouched she moved alongside the car as he maneuvered throughout the parked cars trying to find her. She had made it done to the trunk of the second car when she heard Agent Kellerman dropped to his knees looking beneath the car. 'Now!' she thought desperately racing towards his still running car.

Opening the door she heard him get up and start towards her. Frantically, she shifted the gear into drive just as a bullet shot through the windshield. Ducking beneath the steering wheel she floored it in drive.

He watched on as his car accelerated towards him. Stopping in his tracks he was unable to jump out of the way of the oncoming car before he was hit. The impact threw him several feet. His gun flew from his grip, sliding beneath a parked car on the other side of the street. The sound of the car breaking and the smell of rubber echoed through the streets.

Laying on the cement he felt blood trickling from his lips and a few broken joints. On the verge of unconsciousness he could only watch with dimming vision as Veronica approached him, patting him down for the envelop he had just taken from his ex-partners pocket who lie dead not far from where he was. Unable to move, he simply watched as his helpless form lay near death.

Finding what she was looking for Veronica smiled. Looking him in the eye she gave him a victorious grin and waved the envelop in front of his face. "So close," she said simply and got up, heading back for his car.

He heard the car door slam shut and her drive away. As his began to fade it would be the last thing he'd hear.

Seeing the silhouette of the guard about to enter the room Michael quickly ushered everyone back down the floor in the maintenance room. He checked the door again, the guard merely stood there as if listening. That's when he saw him reach to his radio for backup. Gritting his teeth Michael tied to rope back onto the grate. As he slipped down the opening he took hold of a pipe with one hand while replacing the grate with the other. Once in place he grabbed the rope and began to descend when the sound of the guards entering stops him.

Freezing, his body grows cold in fear as he listens while they walk through the room, stopping in front of the grate. Slowly he looks up. Flashlight beams can be seen as they search the room for the target of the noise. He hears them continue to search through the room.

"Must have just fallen," one of them said.

After a long pause the other guard replied, "yeah, I guess so." The beams of the flashlights faded and he heard two pair of footsteps exit the room. The satisfying sound of the door closing, Michael turns down to look at the four waiting. Below him the convicts expressions appeared nervous while they wait for his update. Nodding to them he starts back up.

Replacing the rope back down he takes another look at the pipe. Looking passed the exterior metal to find its base. Reaching up he touches it. Closing his eyes for a moment he smiles. Once the four convicts were up he turns to look at them. "Anybody got a wrench?" he asked smiling.

Not quite sure what he meant they look from one to the other then back to Michael.

…….

Lincoln had heard the pipe drop and froze. Hoping that the guards up here didn't hear him. It was silent and he was about to return to the pipe when he heard footsteps. Quickly he replaced the mop and climbed back onto the bed.

To his surprise and delight Doctor Tancredi walked in. "Hello again," she greeted taking a seat next to where he lay. Lincoln looked at the grate out of the corner of his eye before fully turning his attention to the Doc. He had to get rid of her and quick.

"Hey Doc. You know I really appreciate your concern but you don't need to be wasting any of your time here with me. I'll be okay," he offered.

Smiling at his selflessness, despite his execution date that was less than 24 hours from now, she touched his hand. "Lincoln, you don't have to put on a face for me, but I appreciate it. It's hard to find any patients here that care," she said, giving him a reassuring smile.

"What about Michael?" he asked, knowing that there was some sort of spark between the two.

Recovering her hand she looked away, quickly changing the subject. "I just came in here to tell you that I was able to convince the Warden to let you stay the night in here since it's more comfortable and you'll have a guard come in and check on you every half hour or so," she said.

Smiling gratefully he nodded his thanks. "Thanks Doc. You don't know what that means."

"Yeah, well don't look too much into it," she said trying to lighten the mood.

She began to get up. "You taking off Doc?" he asked.

"Yep. Believe it or not I do leave this place," she replied, waiting for their goodbyes to be said.  
"Well then good night. I hope to see you tomorrow," he said, offering her a soft smile.

"You can count on it," she said patting his hand one last time before turning to leave.

Before she opened the door Lincoln's voice called out to her. "For what it's worth, once you find the answers to Michael you won't have any more questions."

Looking at him she searched his eyes for the answer she needed. Upon finding it she smiled, turning she left.

Satisfied she was gone Lincoln got up and returned to the grate.

...…..

Below Michael and the other four convicts nearly had the bolts supporting the pipe off. It was only a matter of minutes before they had successfully taken the pipe off. Michael looked up and saw Lincoln.

Getting on his knees Lincoln reached down for Michael, helping his younger brother up. Sucre followed behind, then T-Bag, C-Note, and Westmoreland. "Let's get to work," Michael said.

Quickly they took apart the metal bars from the window. Michael watched the time as they began to climb across the yard and down the fence. Once they had all crossed they started for Fritz.

"Where are your boys, C-Note?" T-Bag asked accusingly.

"They should be here," he said looking up and down the street. To counter T-Bag's question the motor of a vehicle was heard not far ahead. "There," C-Note replied. The six raced to the Escalade just as the alarms at the prison sounded.

"Aw, looks like we're gonna miss the going away party," T-Bag said mockingly as he entered the vehicle.

The black Escalade drove off into the dark night leaving behind the chaos that had just erupted.

* * *

More to come…I'm almost done with this fiction so hopefully posting it will give a swift kick in the ass to get the rest done sooner. Let me know what ya think and for those of you who enjoy music vids I made a 'Prison Break' vid for all of you Michael Sara shippers…check out loveconquers website off my profile page. Go to the 'other fandom video clips' section and check out her vids too. 


	2. Chapter 2: Deeper

Summary: Post last episode "End of the Tunnel". Veronica is in danger, Michael has one more obstacle to overcome and Sara may be in deeper than she knows. 

Disclaimer: Don't own em', no profits made from this, so no reason to come after me with a lawsuit in hand! Thanks!

Author's Note: A very appreciative thank you to Storywriter for being my only review for the last chapter. At least I know you care and I hope you like the rest of it. More to come.

* * *

Harms Way  
Chapter 2: Deeper

* * *

Pounding on the door at one o'clock in the morning Veronica knew she would be waking up a very displeased judge but she had no choice. Saving Lincoln from being executed was more important than disturbing Judge Tunney's sleep. 

It was a minute before she saw a light turn on and another for her to see Judge Tunney walking towards her. Once he saw who stood at his door he frowned. Opening the door he ushered her inside, not quite feeing safe with her outside in the middle of the night. She entered and turned to talk to him. "Veronica, it's the middle of the night. What is so important that it couldn't wait until morning?" he asked.

Eyes focused she replied, "a man's life, Judge. I have proof that Lincoln Burrows was set up to silence a conspiracy headed by the Vice President."

He gave her a disapproving look. "The Vice President wants Lincoln Burrows executed and she's heading a conspiracy? Do you know how ridiculous that sounds? First off you're going to need solid proof," he started but stopped when she pulled out an envelop. "What's that?"

"It's your proof. This was given to me by Agent Hale who assisted in the whole Burrows situation," she began, handing it to him she let him read through it.

"Where is Agent Hale?" he asked, still looking through the documents.

"He's dead," she said simply.

Looking up at her he waited for her to continue. "We met in secret so he could give me these documents when he's partner arrived. I managed to get away but I had to, use necessary force to save my life. They're both dead on a backstreet near Fourth and Main."

Her last sentence seemed to spark an emotional cord with her and the consequences of the night had finally caught up with her. The color drained from her face and she started to sink to the floor. Judge Tunney caught her and helped her to the living room where he helped her sit on the couch. "I had no choice, I had to kill him he was going to kill me," she said, her voice nearly hysterical.

"Veronica it's okay. You're safe," he said.

It took her a moment to regain her senses. When she finally had she looked at him. "I need to save Lincoln before someone else gets hurt," she said firmly. He nodded at her.

"Let me get my keys and we'll get this taken care of."

22222222

The Vice President watched the news in rage. Her two agents were both dead, Lincoln and his brother had escaped from prison, the lawyer that was suppose to already be dead was alive and had evidence of her conspiracy that had so nearly been over, and now all of the loose ends that threatened her and so many others were left to become a bigger threat now more than ever.

She needed to get some leverage. Picking up her phone she dialed for one of her close agents, one who could get this matter taken care of. As the ringer on the other line alerted her intended caller she looked up at the television.

Taking a drink of her scotch she eyed the woman on the television, Doctor Tancredi who was overwhelmed with reporters. Text appeared on the screen seconds later, 'secret relationship?' The next image was the mug shot of Michael Scofield. Smiling she heard the voice on the other line pick up.

"You know why I've called. I have a plan that may give us some leverage on the matter."

222222222

It had been a long day and the comfort of the sanctuary of her apartment made her smile. Closing the door behind her she dropped her keys on the counter. Stopping, she discarded her shoes and jacket before making her way further into her apartment. All Sara wanted to do right now was relax and she knew the news reports on the television would only add to her stress filled day. So no television tonight.

She could have cared less for the reporters and the rumors they had spread about her but what had hurt her the most was the talk of her relationship with Michael and how she had helped him escape that circulated throughout the prison between guards and even some of the medical staff.

Despite all she had done and how well some of them knew her that they would still believe the rumors that the reporters started about her to get a new twist on the story.

Now all she wanted to do was take a long hot bath and go to bed. Before she could even get to her bathroom to start the water a knock at the door caught her attention. Turning she opened her peep hole. Outside two men in suites stood and waited for her to answer or open the door. "Can I help you?" she asked.

Holding up their badges they looked at the peep hole. "Agents Adelstein and McCarthy. We need to speak with you, Doctor Tancredi, in regards to the prison break." he said.

Sara sighed, opening her door, chain still attached to the lock. The two men looked at her, through the barely opened door. "Doctor Tancredi, I think it would be wise if you would let us in. We need to discuss this matter in private," the shorter man, Agent Adelstein said.

Unlatching the chain she was about to open the door when something in her snapped. "Look I have already been interviewed by reporters all day, I have been questioned by FBI, CIA and every form of law enforcement you can name at work, I don't need to be harassed at home." she said, about to close the door when a foot stopped the door.

Looking down she suddenly saw the trouble she was in as the other agent started for her. She retreated inside her apartment, frantically she searched for a weapon as she searched for her phone and tried make an exit out her bedroom window.

Grabbing a book from the back of her couch she threw it at the advancing man. It didn't even slow him down as he tackled her to the ground. Reaching back she was able to elbow him in the face. His groan gave her a satisfied smile as she continued to fight back.

Unfortunately for her he was a professional. He took hold of her arms with one hand, his body pinning the rest of her and in his other hand was the final piece in her kidnapping. A cloth covered her mouth and nose and it didn't take her long to figure out the powerful smell of chloroform.

Short of breath from her fear and from the short escape attempt it didn't take long for the chemicals to take effect. She was consumed by darkness.

"Why do they always run," Agent Adelstein asked rhetorically. He rubbed his face where she elbowed him, already it was starting to bruise. He picked her up and began to carry her outside to the car waiting. Nodding to his partner, Agent McCarthy readied her apartment for the police to find.

* * *

Okay updates may take a little longer than expected since mid terms are starting to heat up and classes are getting busier. 

The whole thing with Veronica's 'break down' I know she's tough and all being able to handle what she's been through but I felt she needed a moment, since she killed someone. Despite the reason any sane person would feel some remorse. And please review cause I'd love to hear feedback on what everyone thinks, whether good or bad. Any criticism appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3: Realizations

Disclaimer: By now if you think I have any rights to 'Prison Break', first off I'd like to thank you for thinking that my writing is so amazing (snicker) that I have ties with major corporations and make a hell of a lot more money than a poor college student (that I am) and secondly I'd like to disappoint you by saying, no, I don't own 'Prison Break' nor the characters. The oc's involved I guess I'll take credit for em' but who ever wants to admit to that? 

Author's Note: Yes! Someone else out there that is gonna admit they're reading this. Thanks Vivian for reading and reviewing! Oh jeez, come on now Michael is never powerless. Uh, I'm thinking 2 more chapter (maybe 3) should wrap this story up.

* * *

Harms Way  
Chapter 3: Realizations

* * *

She knew Michael was up to something when he had gotten himself arrested for armed robbery, but she wasn't prepared for what lengths he had gone through to save Lincoln. Deep down she knew this was what he had intended but she lied to herself, not wanting to think of that possible ramification. 

If only he had waited, if only he had helped her in her investigation to save Lincoln than perhaps they would have saved him sooner and he would not have needed to have broken the law.

Veronica and Judge Tunney drove to the courthouse and started to get the wheels moving by bringing in those who were involved in the big conspiracy.

Not two hours after she had received the evidence proving Lincoln's innocence had she found out he, Michael, and a few others had successfully broken out of Fox River and were on the run. No one had seen them since.

This had made the recently opened case of Lincoln Burrows come to question of whether he truly was innocent, but if she could reveal this conspiracy to the world before Lincoln and Michael were found than there was hope for them, at least Lincoln, yet.

3333333333

"During the night, Governor Frank Tandcredi's daughter, Dr. Sara Tancredi, was abducted. The mastermind behind the break out, Michael Scofield, is suspected of conducting the kidnapping of the Governor's daughter who was thought to have had some sort of relationship with the prisoner during his near month served at Fox River. As of now there have been no ransom demands, concluding to police that this could be a hostage situation for the fleeing convicts from Fox River. As security on boarders to both Canada and Mexico are tightened searches for all airlines there still have not been any sightings on the escaped convicts. All the police can do now is wait until further updates become available," the radio broadcast ended as a commercial for 'Oscar Mayer hotdogs' began. Lincoln turned the radio off forcefully nearly breaking the button.

In the driver seat he slumped further, one hand on the wheel and the other reached to rub his head. He was not happy and trying with all his might not to lash out, since they needed to lay low until they had safely eluded police. Beside him in the passenger seat Michael just sat there, eyes wide but he remained mostly expressionless. Behind them Sucre and Westmoreland sat, the silence was attributed to their initial shock of the news. C-Note and T-Bag had gone their separate ways once the ride from the Escalade was over.

They had dropped them off in a still slumbering small town about an hour from Fox River. It was around one am when Lincoln had hot wired a dark minivan and the four had started for the hospital where John Abruzzi had been transferred to. They had to break him out to get the plane ride out of the country they so desperately needed. Sucre had been successful in finding clothes and food for the time being. With Westmoreland's money all they needed was Abruzzi's plane ride out of the country.

Michael could not find his breath once the report was over. Sara had been kidnapped and they were suspected. Narrowing his eyes he knew who had taken her and why. She had become the bait. Looking at Lincoln, to Sucre and Westmoreland he needed to know who was in and who was out to save Sara.

Westmoreland was the first to speak. "You know the Doc was there for me a number of times. How much of a gentleman would I be if I wasn't there for her?"

Michael nodded his thanks, then turned to Lincoln who simply gave him the 'I'm in' look, finally he looked at his cellie.

"Hey Michael I'm all for rescuing the Doc and all but how exactly are we going to find her?" Sucre asked sitting up to hear Michael's response.

"First things first," he said, looking at Lincoln who eyed him curiously, unsure of what he had in mind.

333333333

The first thing she noticed was her throbbing headache. Instinctively she went to raise her hands to rub her temples but found them bond behind her. Below her, her feet were taped to the legs of the chair. 'Good old fashion duct tape,' she mused, checking her surroundings as her vision began to focus.

The room was worn down, like it hadn't been occupied for a long time, there were no windows, the only light came in from the half opened door in front of her. Leaning forward she tried to get a better look beyond what was in her field of vision. The old wooden floor boards beneath her creaked from her movement, alerting her captives of her arousal.

Her head shifted to the side and circled back, the chloroform still slightly active in her system. A man in a black suite walked in, obviously having heard her movement. He saw her drowsy state and smiled. "Still not quite with us, doc?" he asked, stepping further into the room.

Her head drifted down again and she shook it. Watching him approach she simply glared at him, being it was the only thing she could do at the moment.

"Why…why are you…doing this?" she asked, trying to find her voice, her question came out raspy.

Shaking his head he simply grinned. "I had hoped the reason would have been obvious, but for your sake I'm sorry to say I don't do monologues," he said. Knelling next to her he pulled out a small flash light and checked her pupils, making sure there was no visible damage from the chloroform.

Finding none he stood and Sara watched his expression. She knew this was about Michael and all the dark areas that loomed in his background, but she wasn't clear about her involvement or how big this secret, whatever it was, truly was. All she knew was that if he was going to kidnap her and was unconcerned with her witnessing his face there was little to no chance of her making out of this alive. Especially since they most likely knew who and how powerful her father is.

"You're gonna…kill me no matter…what…why are you…checking my…condition?" she asked watching as he started to leave. He stopped, a moment passed before he responded.

"No one should suffer," he said, back facing her. A second later he left.

All of a sudden she felt very cold, knowing it wasn't because of the chloroform.

33333333

Lincoln slowed the car to a stop. Outside Sara's apartment there were no police units, no nothing. It was as if nothing had happened, but Lincoln knew better. Just because you couldn't see something, didn't mean there was nothing out there.

"What makes you think they'd meet us here?" Lincoln asked, eyeing his surroundings glanced at his brother waiting for the answer.

Michael did not respond right away, instead he searched for whom he had expected to find waiting for them. "There," he said simply, motioning his head towards the black car across the street Lincoln followed his gaze. The less than subtle appearance of the driver and passenger wearing suites and sunglasses covering their eyes sort of gave away their cover of being inconspicuous. "Where would the last place the authoritieswould expect us to go?" he asked.

Nodding Lincoln watched as the car approached cautiously. Stopping the driver rolled down his window to converse his instructions to Lincoln. "If you want the doctor alive, follow us. Any trouble and we'll kill her, that lawyer friend of yours, and your son," he threatened.

Lincoln gritted his teeth. Desperately trying to hold back his rage which would result in both agents heads smashed repeatedly into the cement until they were dead. "Careful, first you'd have to find the other two," Lincoln retorted, eyeing them with a warning gaze.

Shaking their heads one pulled out a gun, keeping it low but in perfect view for both Lincoln and Michael to see. "Look boys, we got one hostage now and we can find the others later, but right now I need you to follow me. Otherwise this just gets messy," the agent warned.

"I take it you don't like messy," Michael countered, already knowing they would kill all three of them, only allowing Sara's body to be found by police so their hands would be clean.

"No, I don't," he responded.

Michael leaned back and took a breath appearing to be thinking, then leaned forward. "Where to boss?" he asked.

"You, come with me, my partner goes with your brother. Anything goes wrong the other dies. If we do not contact the other agents that are keeping watch over Sara they will kill her. So, you follow our orders and this will all go by smoothly."

Michael and Lincoln looked at each other. They needed to let Sucre and Westmoreland know where they were going but couldn't do that with mixed company. Looking down Michael thought quickly, then dialed the number on the cell phone. Placing the outgoing phone under the seat for them to hear once they had arrived.

Now all they needed to do was delay whatever was going to happen once they reached their destination until their backup arrived.

Switching cars, Michael watched as his brother began to make small talk with the other agent, trying to set up for when they got there.

'Hopefully, this won't get too complicated,' he thought as the agent headed north. Behind him Lincoln followed. Now all he could do was wait and see what new obstacles would rise.

3333333333

Westmoreland sat in the driver's seat while Sucre waited for the phone call from Michael. Hearing the incoming call he picked up the phone. No response. He waited thinking maybe something had gone wrong, but when he heard Lincoln's voice in the distance and a brief response from an unfamiliar voice he knew something was up.

"Plan B," Westmoreland said, looking at Sucre who merely nodded. Now all they could do was wait until Lincoln gave them further instructions on where to follow.

* * *

Like I said 2 or 3 more chapters to go. I've got half a chapter left and we'll see how long the last chapter is before I decide to break it into two more chapters. 


	4. Chapter 4: Closer

Disclaimer: This is a non profit piece of fic. Reasons for the non profit is that I don't own the characters nor the show 'Prison Break'. 

Author's Note: Wow! I actually got reviews this chapter. Okay so the next chapter will be my last aquamum- Aw, thanks for the review. Always good to read other people like my fic. Thanks so much and I'll try and get the final chapter out shortly!

Kit Merlot- That's good you agree with Westmoreland and Sucre helping with Sara's rescue. The 2 characters seem like they would help her if she was in danger (to me at least) so I was a little worried no one else would agree. Cool! Glad you like it and I hope you like the rest!

ssoko- Never too late in the game to find a new story. I'll try to get the last chapter up ASAP. I'm still a little behind on it but should have it done soon.

Scary-Girly- I try to update at least once a week, but the problem can be a writer's block. Still got some more to come so hopefully next week I can call this story complete! Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Harms Way  
Chapter 4: Closer

* * *

The great thing about duct tape is that once there is a tear in it the usually durable tape was easy to unravel. It had taken her a half an hour but she managed to get that crucial slit in the tape that stopped her from escaping hours ago.

Almost free, she concentrated on the final layer. Sara quickly removed the tape from her hands and slowly moved her stiff arms from behind her to remove the tape that secured her legs to the chair.

Finally, she thought, after having completely freed herself from the chair and had worked her way towards the door, trying not to make a sound. Successful in that, she peeked through the half opened door. Not an agent in sight. Suspicious at first the voices in the distance gave her comfort.

Stepping out she slipped through the hallway. Not far from the room she had been held captive in she found, what she could only assume to be a, closet. Using the small room as cover she listened for the voices again.

Now closer she was able to understand the two men. "They're close," one said to the other.

"Should I tell Miller to get set up?" the other asked.

"Not yet, we don't want to get too eager to clip the two." There was a pause, then he continued, "they should be here in ten minutes. Have Miller be set up and ready on the roof in five," he ordered.

That was when she heard movement in the room. Feeling her heart skip a beat she calmed herself just in time to hear whom she assumed to be the man in charge say something she really did not want to hear, "I'll go check on the good doctor."

Inhaling fear, her blood ran cold. She had to get out of here before they found out she had escaped. The only problem was she didn't know how to get out of here. As she heard one man start towards her current location she knew she had even bigger problem on her hands right now.

…………

The ride that had seemed to have taken a lifetime from the building tension had ended in less than an hour. Fortunately Lincoln had been able to keep Surce and Westmoreland updated as they drove. Their destination was an old shipyard that had long been deserted leaving the dozens of old buildings to be rented out as storage.

Michael and Agent Adelstein rode in complete silence. Each knowing and anticipating their next move that would be so vital in their own final outcome. Both knew to expect something from the other but did not know what. They just had to be ready for whatever came their way.

In the can behind them Lincoln looked around trying to find an address but couldn't be that obvious when trying to replay the message to the phone hidden beneath the seat.

"A shipyard in Lockport, now I've seen everything," he said as if talking to himself. The agent next to him seemed more anxious to get the van to the destination and to whatever they had planned.

Ahead of him he watched and waited for the next move from Michael. They had to delay the pair of agents so that Sucre and Westmoreland could catch up.

………

"Did he say Lockport?" Westmoreland asked, looking at Sucre for the answer who merely nodded.

"I know where the shipyard is," he said finally able to go a reasonable speed, now knowing the location he needed to reach.

……….

Desperation began to set in as Sara heard the agent coming closer. Quickly she scanned her surroundings, trying to find something to help her in the matter. Finding a long piece of broken floor board she picked it up, ready to strike when he got close enough.

Ever since she met Michael she had gone against her own beliefs of hurting people. The first time was during the riot when she was forced to use physical force against a couple of inmates who were trying rape her. Now, she was fighting for her life. Her beliefs could handle the consequences.

As her breathing began to come into control she watched and listened for his approached and the right time to strike. Board in hand, she edged her way towards the door frame and waited for the agent to pass. With each footstep she felt her grip tightening. Hands already white from her overly secure grip she saw the agent's shadow coming closer.

Eyes wide she felt her body tingle from fear. She watched as his form passed the door and that was her cue to go. Stepping out of the closet she swung the floor board at the back of his head. The board cracked from the force of the blow, not yet breaking and the agent, she now recognized as the man that had checked on her earlier when she awoke from the chloroform, turned to face his attacker.

He stumbled to the floor, dazed. Taking another step closer, Sara hit him square in the face, board breaking in half. His whole body dropping to the floor, unconscious. She looked around, seeing if anyone had heard. The silence opted her to move on to find another way out of this place.

………

As Agent Adelstein started to open his door he looked to see if Michael was following him, blindly. Seeing that his passenger still had not moved he stopped. "You coming?" he asked, suspiciously.

Michael looked at him, at the moment unsure of what to do, but he had to play along, otherwise the agent might alert the others that lingered somewhere nearby. No, he couldn't risk Sara's life or his plan, he had to play along. Putting a smile on he replied, "I take it you're not going to open my door for me?"

Adelstein snorted and exited his side keeping an eye on Michael as he did. Slowly, he opened the door and stepped out checking his surroundings. Behind him Lincoln and McCarthy exited the vehicle. Standing they waited for the agents next orders.

The long discomforting silence made Lincoln uneasy and just before he was about to question the suspicious atmosphere, Michael spoke up. "Where's Sara?" Michael demanded, now considering they weren't even holding her captive here.

"Patience," Adelstein said, out of the corner of his eye he checked to see if the sniper was in position.

* * *

Like I said I will try and get the final chapter done soon, I've just been busy with classes and music videos that all my energy is going elsewhere. Again, thank you SO much for those of you that have reviewed, I really appreciate it! 


	5. Chapter 5: Counter

Disclaimer: So I'm not on the payroll of the creators or writers of 'Prison Break', nor do I own anything involving the show or its' characters, or even make money off this piece of writing. Simply for entertainment. 

Authors Note: If anyone has any song requests for a music vid for me to do, that'd be great. Just drop me a line at my email address on my profile page.  
So this one took me a while. At first it was simply cause I had writer's block, but then I had a new idea to add to the table. So I had to add more to the chapter and another character from the show I wasn't expecting to use until the end. So on that note, I apologize for my lateness but I have been working on it for the time I haven't updates. I wanted to break this chapter down into 2 chapters but there was nowhere I could break it up.

ssoko: I hope your nails aren't gone! Lol. Sorry for the delay, ideas just kept coming and I had to put them in. Hopefully I didn't loose you along the way.

Kit Merlot: Well I think Sara needed to knock a few people around. Enough of the damsel in distress routine. She gets her kicks in! One thing leads to another in this story.

* * *

Harms Way  
Chapter 5: Counter

* * *

Governor Frank Tancredi marched towards the Warden's office at Fox River. It had been over sixteen hours since his daughter's kidnapping. The last time someone had seen her safe was when she had driven off in her car after she left passed quarter of nine, a good ten minutes before the prisoners had escaped. 

He had already been to her apartment, now he needed to check with the warden for something the police could have missed. Besides, he needed more information on the convicts that escaped and were the only suspects in his daughter's kidnapping.

Storming passed the secretary he barged into the warden's office. The older man was sitting behind his desk going over some paperwork. Pulling his glasses down he looked up, surprised to see the governor.

"Governor, what brings…" he began but was interrupted.

"My daughter. For the second time in less than two weeks her life is at risk because of this place. What I want is information on the cons that escaped," Governor Tancredi insisted.

Taking a moment Pope found an explanation that might help, at least a little, ease a distraught father and powerful governor. "Governor, of the six men that escaped, the personalities I have come to know and their records here at Fox River, only two would pose a threat to your daughter."

Stepping further into the office Frank Tancredi placed his hands on the Pope's desk and leaned forward. "That's being supervised here under armored guards. Beyond these walls can you say the same?" he asked.

Pope looked down, he had to agree with the governor on the point he had made, but there was something he could oppose it with. "There's no telling what anyone would do unsupervised," he answered calmly.

Frank nodded, though the answer wasn't something he agreed with especially involving cons he gave the older man praise for his reply. Drawing his mind back to the current disturbing situation he pushed his hands from the desk and began to pace. There was one question he needed to know from Pope. "What are my daughters' chances if these men kidnapped her?" he asked. Able to stop himself from pacing further, he turned to look at Pope.

Pope knew there was more to this than he had been informed of. Ever since Michael Scofield had been sent to his prison things from the shadows came lurking. The fact that Sara Tancredi, the governors daughter, had been kidnapped from her home spoke volumes to whoever kidnapped her.

If it had been the men that escaped, the assumed timing of the kidnapping and the likeliness they would have been able to turn up at her apartment at the time seemed very unlikely. Granted, Pope wasn't a naive man, anything was possible but for those things to add up seemed very slim. "If the ones that escaped are her kidnappers, I'd say Sara has a better chance as opposed to a higher alternative kidnapper," he said, leaving his suspicions for the governor to read.

Frank looked at him, unsure of how to reply his ringing cell phone gave him a moment to think of a response. Taking a few steps from the warden's desk he received the call. "Governor Tancredi," he said. A moment of silence followed as he listened. Looking at the warden he turned away walking closer to the door. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" he asked, ever so quietly.

The response was clear. He needed to move now while the facts were verifiable and untainted. "Thank you," he said, ending the call he turned to Pope and stepped a little closer. "Something has been brought to my attention," he informed and then turned to leave without further explanation.

Pope simply sat back and watched as the governor left just as quickly as he entered. Taking a breath he cursed at the unfortunate tangled web Sara had been unknowingly involved in since Michael had arrived at Fox River. He just hoped that she would get out of this mess unscathed.

……….

Veronica stood before Judge Keach. She had gathered an impressive amount of evidence all thanks to the letter she had gotten less than twenty four hours ago. In that time dozens of arrests had been made and details were leading up to the Vice President's arrest and conviction.

The only problem was that an 'innocent' man had escaped from jail and was suspected to be involved in a kidnapping. Veronica had been able to convince the court to be lenient in his prison break since he was scheduled to die for a crime he didn't commit twelve hours before he broke out.

Plus he had served time, giving him immunity against serving more time for the prison break. Once he was found he would be acquitted, if he was innocent in conducting the kidnapping.

Veronica just hoped Lincoln or Michael had not done anything to convict themselves of another crime. She knew the Vice President was behind Sara Tancredi's kidnapping but she had no proof. While she continued to pursue the evidence involving the conspiracy she could only pray that wherever Lincoln and Michael were they were safe.

………..

Michael couldn't help but smile at Agent Adelstein's glance to the rooftops that should have been concealed behind his dark sunglasses. 'Snipers,' he thought now hoping that his backup would arrive shortly.

Lincoln and the other agent approached, stopping before they reached the car. Lincoln was the first to break the silence. "So, where's the doc?" he insisted through gritted teeth, eyeing both agents. He and Adelstein eyed off dominantly, neither one looking to back down.

But as in most cases involving Lincoln and a battle, he won. Adelstein broke the tension with a grin. "The boys are bringing her down now, just don't do anything stupid until then," he replied. Taking a breath he wondered what was taking Agent Miller so long to get the shots off. As if to answer his thought a gun shot was heard. His eyes paced from one brother to the other to see who was shot.

Stunned that both appeared to be unfazed movement out of the corner of his eye forced him to look at his partner who fell to knees. Blood seeping from his chest onto his white dress shirt. He collapsed to the ground, dead. Before he could act he heard another shot and felt the pain erupt from his chest. Confused, he looked down, seeing the unmistakable stain of blood on his hands. His breathing began to speed up as oxygen became harder to take in.

Like his partner, he fell to his knees before dropping face first to the cement. As his life faded from him he felt his blood pooling around him. Eyes still open they saw nothing but darkness.

Simultaneously, Lincoln and Michael looked to the rooftops to find a man looking like he belonged to some sort of mob give them a gesture of acknowledgement. Behind them the van they had hot wired, after they had devised a plan in rescuing Sara, slowly drove up. Westmoreland and Sucre were the only passengers inside.

In the driver's seat, Westmoreland put the van in park next to Michael. Sucre rolled the passenger window down as Michael put his hands on the door. "Nice timing," he nodded an approval and the pair smiled in confidence. Looking towards the rooftops he gave them another look. "He only sent one?" he asked skeptically, but none the less appreciated the offer.

"Nah, he sent two. I think he was being a little stingy. Figured we wouldn't need that much help," Sucre replied.

"Besides, I think after his demotion the number of guys on his side is limited. Plus he needed some security while he's still recovering," Westmoreland said, leaning forward to get into the conversation.

"Let's just hope he's true to his word about the private jet tonight," Lincoln said, standing behind Michael.

Before they had gone to rescue Sara they were able to get John Abruzzi out of the hospital. Security had been tight but they were not expecting the escaped criminals to risk getting caught, at least not to break out another prisoner who was recovering at a hospital. Fortunately John was able to be moved and that allowed Michael and the other the opportunity to create a distraction and easily smuggle John out.

"Alright, I'm going to go get Sara," Michael said. As he began to race towards the building Lincoln called out to him.

"Michael, wait." Turning, he watched as his brother pulled a handgun from one of the agents holsters. "You might need this," he said, eyeing him to be cautious and handed him the gun.

Michael nodded, placing the gun behind his back he started again towards the building. He heard Lincoln and Sucre follow. Appreciating their backup, he was more concerned for whoever held Sara captive, because if they had harmed her at all they would pay.

……….

Sara wandered down a staircase, leaning against the wall she tip toed in a hurried fashion towards what she hoped was an exit. Halfway down the stairs she heard a gun shot echo outside. Her heart pounded in her chest from fear and uncertainty. Looking around she made sure it was safe to move ahead.

As she started to descend the stairs again she was halted by another gun shot. This time she waited, anticipating a third shot. A couple of minutes later the silence urged her to continue ahead. Peeking around the corner before she stepped from the staircase she saw another agent.

Eyes wide in sudden panic she retrieved behind the wall. Closing her eyes she thought of a plan that would allow her to escape. An idea formed and she took another peek at the lone agent when she heard someone stop at the top of the stairs.

Recognizing the sound of a gun cocking she slowly turned to see another agent at the top of the stairs. She gritted her teeth out of frustration by her sudden lack of luck.

From the top of the stairs he looked down at her, head shaking in regret. "Nothing personal, doc," he said.

Gun fire was heard and Sara flinched, eyes snapping closed. It took her a couple of seconds to realize she didn't feel the sting of the bullet anywhere on her body. Opening her eyes she was just in time to watch the agent fall forward down the stairs.

She jumped out of the way as the body nearly ran into her. Now she was both terrified and confused. 'What the hell happened?' she thought, looking around. Another man in a suite stepped into sight from the top of the stairs.

On reaction she took the gun from the agents', at her feet, dead hand. As she started to aim it in front of her someone behind her grabbed her hand with the gun. "Doctor Tancredi," he said simply, releasing some pressure from the hand he held.

Sara stopped resisting and turned to look at him. Another man in a suite she recognized from seeing him moments earlier. He was the man that was blocking her from the door. She felt a little tension release when she saw in his eyes he meant her no harm. "John Abruzzi sends his thanks. He said you kept him from the dark and he will keep you from yours," he said. By now the man from the top of the stairs was behind them. She turned to look at both. They gave her an reassuring nod and she felt about as comfortable as she would standing this close to two of Aburzzi's hit men. "How is he doing?" she asked, hoping for more of update from them then what she got from the hospital he had been transferred to.

"He's on the road to recovery," the other said, "come. Let's get you out of here."

The pair stood on either side of her and they headed for the exit. Sara smiled on the inside. 'Perhaps knowing a mob boss isn't such a bad thing,' she thought. As they were about to open the door it flew open from the outside.

Quick to react the pair ushered Sara behind them to protect her and pulled out their weapons, ready to fire.

Her heart sped up as the man that had been the reason she had been kidnapped and nearly killed stopped when he saw the two men and Sara right in front of him. Reaching for the gun he paused from further advancement when one of the men held up his gun in a gesture of surrender. "Mr. Scofield, the building is clear and we've found the doctor," he said, pausing, "actually she found us."

Michael smiled seeing Sara behind them. Stepping passed them he approached Sara only to be slapped in the face. Abruzzi's men looked at each other then slowly departed, leaving the pair alone.

Michael didn't bother to reach for his throbbing cheek, instead he slowly returned his gaze to Sara who simply glared at him. All he could do was look down at the floor out of guilt, waiting for her response. "Damn it Michael your secrets nearly got me killed. Enough of the secrecy I want answers, now!" she demanded.

Michael drew a breath, then started the shorter version of the what he had kept from Sara. "It took me a year to break beneath the surface of why Lincoln was arrested. Nothing leading up to his arrest fit together, there was always another door to go through when I started to retrace the crime he was convicted of. The evidence, the witnesses, the explanations, everything was cooked up by the government. Whoever is at the bottom of this is high up and will do anything to get what they want. I knew that no matter how long I tried to uncover the lies or how much evidence I was able to obtain I'd be dead before I could help Lincoln. So instead I designed a plan to break him out before he could be executed. The infirmary was the most important place in the prison break. I do not have diabetes, I had to come up with a reason to get into the infirmary every day to set up the room and pipe leading up from the supply room.

You were involved because whoever is behind this needed someone to bring us back from the run so they could silence us." He paused, letting her take in all he had just said.

She looked as though she was piecing everything he had said, everything she had seen and been through. Finally she nodded, allowing Michael to finish. "I didn't want you to get involved. When we first met I did not expect to start to have feelings for you. The truth is, I never expected to have any sort of emotional response towards anyone at Fox River. I had a job I needed to do and I could not afford any slip ups. This needed to be simple and I tried to make it that way. You were not expected to impact me the way you did. What ultimately came from Fox River was something I've never felt before. I generally have the answers, if not I can find a way to answer them but with you, us, I don't know what to do or how to make it right," he finished. His gaze came to focus at ground.

It was short with many loop holes but Sara bought it. She had to after all she had been through. After her extensive research on Michael, after all of the rumors of conspiracies she heard having a governor for a father, after her kidnapping and near death it had to be true.

Taking a breath she inhaled. Her emotions catching in her throat she was unable to say anything. Sara was touched by his genuineness and honesty, coming from a man she met while he was a prisoner and had lied to her since they first met. She finally felt that door she'd been trying to open unlock and now all she had to do was enter.

Watching his reaction she was able to catch his eye when he looked at her. They became lost in the others' eyes. Before they found their way back to reality their gradual movement towards the other had resulted in a kiss. It was brief, but the spark there had ignited the realities of their immediate predicament.

They quickly pulled away and Michael was quick to speak. "Lincoln, Westmoreland and Sucre are all outside. You have quite a loyal following from Fox River," he said, trying to lighten the mood.

Sara smiled in a reply, "well, you guys get accustomed to seeing one female I guess loyalty is expected. Looks like everyone's ready for the next step in the relationship."

Michael laughed, making the bold move he took her hand in his. Sara finding comfort in his touch embraced it as they started for the door. Before Michael opened it Sara stopped dead in her tracks by the voice she heard outside.

"Where's my daughter?" came the loud, insisting voice of her father.

Michael heard it too. Beside him Sara stood there staring at the closed door. "Dad?" she said in a hush tone. Michael took the lead, knowing she wasn't quite able to take charge. Opening the door he was startled to see half a dozen military trucks, two black SUVs and a black limo. The vehicles surrounded Westmoreland in the van while Surce and Lincoln had been forced on their knees each with two military men behind them. In front of Lincoln the Governor stood.

"He went to find Sara inside," Lincoln said, knowing that any moment Michael would be walking out with Sara safe and sound.

As Michael and Sara began to step outside the attention had been drawn to them. "Target acquired!" one man shouted as nearly three dozen men turned their sights on the pair exited the building.

"Down! Get on the ground!" one shouted as they approached.

Michael did as instructed not wanting any harm to come to Sara if he didn't cooperate and if some were trigger happy. Beside him he was surprised when Sara did the same thing. Knowing it was completely unnecessary he knew why she did it and he couldn't help but smile.

As the men approached one reached out for Sara's arm while the rest kept their weapons aimed at Michael. Pulling her arm back Sara looked at them defiantly. "You hurt him, you hurt me," she shot back to their tight security at Michael and the others.

"Doctor, we have explicate instructions that you are not to be harmed," one of the military men said.

Sara looked at him. "So you're intimidating my savior?" she asked offensively.

Behind them her father approached and they made way for him, guns still aimed at Michael. "Sara," Frank began, knelling in front of Sara. Embracing her in a hug he lost whatever else he had to say. In less than two weeks he nearly lost his daughter twice, but now despite Sara being the bait for Michael and Lincoln he felt guilty for being involved with a government that had nearly taken his daughters life for their own interests.

"Dad," Sara began, head still resting on her father's shoulder for support, "Michael risked his freedom and his life to save me"  
Pulling away from the embrace Frank looked at his daughter than at the man who knelt beside them. Turning to face the military men he nodded. Holstering their weapons they backed off a little, still watching just in case.

Sara and her father stood while Michael still knelt, feeling too uncomfortable with all of the military men to stand. Finding an offering hand he was surprised when he saw it to be the Governor's. He looked at Sara, truly unsure of what to do. Sara shook her head, she too was surprised by her father's sudden change of heart. Any other day, he would have had Michael and the others in cuffs and halfway back to Fox River by now, but today was different. Perhaps almost loosing her daughter twice in a short must have unthawed him a little. For a governor that wasn't a good thing, but for a dad it was.

She gave Michael an encouraging nod and he reached up slowly and took hold of the Governor's hand. Now standing face to face, eye to eye, Michael felt a little at ease. Frank eyed him a moment longer before turning towards the military men.

"General Callies," he called out. Stepping forward the general waited for further orders from the governor.

"Sir?"

Michael and Sara watched on. Knots forming in both their stomachs as they waited for whatever orders he was about to give. "Take your men, do a sweep of the area. Make sure no one from the Vice Presidents men are still around. Once it's clear your dismissed," he said.

"Yes sir, Governor," was the response and seconds later the general and the rest of the military men were off to abide by the governor's orders.

Returning his attention back to Michael, he looked over at Sara who watched on, curiously. "Michael, the most important thing to me is my family. I know I don't show it as a governor, but if I ever lost Sara," he paused, to take a breath. His emotional response surprising both Sara and Michael as he continued, "I just couldn't handle the consequences." Looking around he puffed himself up a bit to show his strong character, then gave him an opportunity only a powerful man could give. "I know this isn't standard procedure for me, but I'm going to allow you and the other three to walk."

Sara stepped forward before Michael could say anything. "Dad?" she started, her bewilderment took away her better judgment, considering she was going to question her father about something she actually agreed with.

He knew this as well, so he turned to his daughter to explain, "I got a call today while I was in the warden's office. One of my friends at the courthouse where Mr. Burrows' attorney is trying to appeal his case has evidence involving the Vice President. Among that one of my people found the records of the demand for Michael Scofield's immediate transfer. Then, of course, with all of the reports dealing with you and Michael's romance, my people became suspicions of who was really behind your kidnapping. After looking deeper they found out a small group of secret service agents were sent on a mission in the area. They put two and two together and were able to locate them here."

Despite his own tainted record as a governor he couldn't even compare to what he was up against. Fortunately, the people behind Lincoln Burrows were determined in proving his innocence and for a change he was thankful a death row inmate had not been executed. Regardless that Michael Scofield was the reason his daughter was kidnapped he was grateful Michael had risked his life for Sara, a second time.

In a way, Frank felt as though his reins of protecting his daughter were placed in another's hands. Despite his political views he had to put them on a second tier, he owed Michael. Sizing the younger man up he knew this would not be the last time he'd see him. In the short time he'd seen Sara and Michael together he knew something more might come of this. As a father, never finding anyone good enough for his daughter, he actually approved of the man his daughter had fallen for. Michael was a good man. He could live with the fact he was, and still is, a prisoner. For now, Michael and the others needed to get away until the conspiracy had been pieced together.

"Michael, despite my political obligations I will find a way to fix this mess," he paused to look at Sara who just stood, stunned by what she was hearing. "Go."

Michael smiled, giving him a simple nod his gaze returned to Sara. The pair shared a affectionate look then he turned and left with the three that he'd broken from prison with.

Sara stared as the van began to drive away. In the passenger seat Michael watched her until the van was out of sight. Even then she continued to watch on. Placing her arms around her father's waist she hugged him. Returning the gesture he pulled her closer to him, arm around her shoulders. Sara placed her head on his shoulder. "Dad, why did you let Michael leave?" she asked, knowing there was a little more to it then returning the favor for saving her.

He looked down at her, a smile formed on his lips when she looked up like a curious child wanting an answer from a parent. Of course he'd answer, "sometimes the government gets a little too messy and we have to break some of the rules to clean it up."

With that they were escorted to his limousine. For once they agreed on something.

-fin-  
……….

Well the ending might be cheesy and Frank Tancredi might be slightly out of character BUT for the purpose of this fic I had to do it. I mean come on, he's gotta have a soft spot somewhere.Deep down I guess my inspiration came from watching the new episode 'The Rat'. I thought Frank would have called back and told them to stall the execution, but I was wrong, so that's where I got my soft hearted governor!

A note about Prison Break, I know all of the loose ends, especially with the Vice President that things wouldn't be this easy in 'real' life BUT I had to tie the loose ends. What's great about the show is the main story of it is this tree that has branches that continues to grow and expand. So what I did was come along and make sure the branches didn't expand any more. They gotta end somewhere, otherwise you have a huge mess!

But thank you for those who have reviewed! I hope everyone has enjoyed this to a point! Great show, fun times! Cheers!


End file.
